Recuerdos
by LainaM
Summary: Aún recordaba el momento en el que su vida dejó de tener sentido en si misma. Todo a su alrededor había dado tres vueltas de campana y había pasado a colgar de él. Todo su mundo. "Pelirroja, siempre en medio."


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

**Advertencia**: Incesto entre primos.

_**Recuerdos.**_

Aún recordaba el momento en el que su vida dejó de tener sentido en si misma. Todo a su alrededor había dado tres vueltas de campana y había pasado a colgar de él. Todo su mundo.

Aún recordaba como sonaron en aquel momento las palabras que lo provocaron.

"Pelirroja, siempre en medio".

Rebotaban contra las paredes de su cráneo una y otra vez en las noches que había malgastado llorando por lo que sentía por él, por lo que no _debería _sentir por él.

Con el tiempo llegó la aceptación. La aceptación y la sospecha. ¿Alguien se habría dado cuenta? ¿Esa mirada significaba algo más de lo que parecía? Todo se volvió complicado, más aún.

Los meses se sucedieron entre discusiones, lágrimas, y sonrisas a medias. Por mucho que intentase olvidarlo, por mucho que desease con todas sus fuerzas que su relación volviese a ser lo de antes, parecía que ambos habían traspasado una línea que se supone que debía ser infranqueable. Él también se mostraba esquivo con ella, y sus sospechas acerca de esas miradas, que creía imaginaciones de su pobre mente demente, resultaron confirmarse la noche de navidad, cuando él la acorraló frente al fregadero de La Madriguera.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo Rose? —murmuró contra sus labios.

Cuándo él rozó con la yema de los dedos su barbilla, y giró levemente la cabeza, inclinándola sobre su cuello, ella creyó morir. Él, James Potter estaba besándole el cuello, de una manera muy poco fraterna, en la cocina de la casa de sus abuelos, la noche de navidad, con toda la familia a una habitación de distancia.

Aún recordaba que las ganas de llorar la embriagaron. Ese leve roce de sus labios contra la suave y tierna piel de su cuello, esa mirada a través de las bandejas de comida, varios minutos después, frente a todos los miembros de su gran familia, la necesidad de chillar, y pegarle, y besarle con todas sus fuerzas… Ahora él lo sabía, y ella también. Habían ido demasiado lejos.

Regresar al colegio fue casi un alivio, seguiría viéndolo todos los días, pero al menos no tendría que fingir delante de sus padres, tíos, primos y abuelos, que ella y James eran buenos primos, que se querían como hermanos, que esa sensación de necesidad en su bajo vientre no aparecía porque él estuviese cerca. Él parecía enfadado constantemente, huía de ella y de sus amigos, se metían en todas las peleas que encontrara y cada tarde se paseaba con una chica distinta por todo el castillo. Eso no conseguiría engañarla, no iba a conseguir que ella olvidase. Ambos habían revelado demasiado aquella noche. Y antes o después todo aquella mierda les explotaría en la cara.

—Ya no aguanto más James.

La sala común estaba vacía, sólo ella ocupaba uno de los varios sofás, frente a la chimenea. La noche era fría. James acababa de traspasar el hueco de entrada.

—¿Qué no aguantas más?

—No te hagas el tonto, eso no ayuda, ¿sabes? Al igual que no ayuda que hayas pasado de ser el gamberro graciosete y popular de Gryffindor, al gilipollas ese que no para de batirse en duelos e ir rompiendo corazones a cuantas tías se pongas en su camino.

Una sonrisa sardónica cruzó su rostro.

—¿Celosa?

—¡Eres un completo gilipollas James!

—Y tú estás celosa.

Aún recordaba sentir las lagrimas rebasar de sus ojos, caer suavemente por sus mejillas.

—Haz lo que quieras, piensa lo que quieras, me rindo. Cada uno por su lado. Olvídate de que existo.

—¿Y si no quiero?

Aún recordaba como tras oír esas palabras el sollozo que intentaba controlar salió de entre sus labios.

Los dos en silencio, uno frente al otro. La sala común en penumbra.

—Tú nunca sabes lo que quieres.

—Te quiero a ti.

Aún recordaba cuan maravilloso había sido escuchar aquello, y cuan más maravilloso aún había sido sentir sus labios contra los suyos, sus lenguas entrelazándose suavemente, sus manos acariciándose con ansias, apretándose, empujándose.

Aún recordaba las demás escenas que siguieron a estas. El castillo ofrecía muchos rincones oscuros, y ahora que él volvía a ser el gamberro graciosote y popular de Gryffindor, y ella la chica estirada y renegona de siempre, todo el mundo creía que los problemas internos de estos dos primos, y por consecuencia, de la familia Weasley-Potter, estaban solucionados, con lo que no les extrañaba lo más mínimo verlos aparecer en la sala común juntos a las tantas de la noche. No, mejor que estuviesen así. La sala común volvía a ser tranquila, sin gritos.

Pero todo lo bueno acaba, y las bombas de relojería, antes o después explotan. El primero en enterarse fue Fred, el primo Fred, el mejor amigo de James, su alma gemela. No recordaba peor sensación que la de Fred mirándola con incredulidad, con asco. ¿Eran monstruos?

Albus tampoco tardó en enterarse, al fin y al cabo ella y él lo compartían todo desde que eran niños, y Albus no parecía captar del todo las implicaciones de la palabra intimidad.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre Rose? ¡¿Cómo has dejado que pase?

Pero Albus lo acabó entendiendo, quizás demasiado tarde.

Aún recordaba el día que supo finalmente como iba a acabar todo. Lo vio en la mirada de James. Él estaba esperándola a la salida de la biblioteca.

—Sólo tú vas a la biblioteca el día que acaba el curso. Ya no hay que estudiar, ya no hay exámenes.

Un halo de melancolía parecía inundarlo todo.

—Ya has acabado James. Ya no volverás más.

Sus ojos, esquivos, escapaban de su mirada. Un simple asentimiento fue todo.

—Nosotros también hemos acabado, ¿verdad? Ya no volveremos a vernos más, no de este modo.

—Rose…

—No, no digas nada.

Sin importarle estar en medio del pasillo, en un lugar donde todos podían verlos, dio un paso hacía él, y alzándose levemente, aferró su camisa entre sus manos y posó sus labios contra los de James. Él no parecía reaccionar. Empezó a moverlos levemente, instándole a que se uniera a ella, pero él seguía impertérrito. Un sentimiento de vergüenza y rechazo empezó a inundar cada poro de su piel, y un nudo de lagrimas invadió su garganta. Iba a apartarse cuando él, con una fiereza inusitada, la estampó contra la pared, besándole, mordiéndole, hundiéndose en su boca. Era agradable, agradable y doloroso. El beso destilaba tristeza, rabia, necesidad.

Aún recordaba cuando se separaron. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus mejillas enrojecidas. James volvió la cabeza a cada lado del pasillo, cerciorándose de que nadie los hubiese visto. Siempre escondidos.

Le miró a los ojos con una expresión sería en su rostro.

—Te necesito.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué no pudimos ser otras personas?

—No llores, no…

James no supo como continuar. Sabía las palabras que debería decir para calmarla, pero no podía. No podía mentirle, darle falsas esperanzas.

Notaba el cuerpo lacio, sabía que iba a caerse. James le tendió la mano.

—No quiero sentirme así ,James.

Aún recordaba ir cogida de su mano, aguantando las lágrimas, recorriendo el castillo.

—James…

—Shh, espera.

Abrió una puerta, y estirando levemente de su brazo la hizo pasar.

Sus visión estaba nublada por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. James le secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, despacio.

Sus frentes juntas, sus labios acercándose.

—Esta noche, tú y yo. Es todo lo que puedo darte -susurró él contra su boca.

Embriaga por el dolor se dejó llevar, entrelazando su cuerpo al de James, apretándose a él, deseando poder ser parte de él toda la eternidad.

Aún recordaba sus manos enredadas en su pelo, los labios rojos e hinchados, la agradable sensación de sentir su peso sobre ella, la humedad de entre sus piernas.

—Violet, Violet Scott, podrías haberte llamado así.

Aún recordaba el sonido de la locomotora, el vapor rodeándolo todo. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Albus le quitó la jaula en la que portaba a su lechuza de las manos.

Aún recordaba seguirlo por la estación, tras la estela del resto de su familia.

—Lo siento Rose.

Encogió los hombros.

—No se de que me hablas Albus.

Las palabras parecieron extrañar en demasía a Albus, el cual paró de andar al momento.

—¿Pero…?

—No Albus, no sigas.

Siguió caminando.

Aún recordaba llegar a la avenida y despedirse de sus tíos, de Albus y Lily con un abrazo.

—¿Y James?

Las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin quererlo.

—Con una tal Violet, creo.

Aún recordaba las pocas veces que se habían visto durante ese verano. Miradas huidizas y palabras a medias. El resto de su vida sería eso. _Serían_ eso.

Aún lo recordaba todo y sabía que jamás lo olvidaría.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado :)<p> 


End file.
